


He Was a Boob Guy

by GorgonTits



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday Sex, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titjob, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgonTits/pseuds/GorgonTits
Summary: He felt in a daze; Everything around him was moving slowly, the light pulsing, and he stood there unable to move…all because of a fucking shirt. Okay, honestly the shirt wasn’t to blame. Lots of people wore V neck shirts. No big deal. But…not everyone had Dante’s huge honkers.





	He Was a Boob Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompts "This Party's Getting Crazy" + "Happy Birthday" for SpardacestWeek!

 

He felt in a daze; Everything around him was moving slowly, the light pulsing, and he stood there unable to move…all because of a fucking shirt. Okay, honestly the shirt wasn’t to blame. Lots of people wore V neck shirts. No big deal. But…not everyone had Dante’s huge honkers.

 God, what the hell was he thinking about his uncle? He shook his head erratically for a moment, taking another drink out of the red solo cup Nico had pushed into his hand earlier.

That’s right. He wasn’t in a daze because there was a hoard of demons surrounding him, there was no heat of battle here. It was his birthday party, something Kyrie and Nico had so kindly organized, suspiciously so in regard to the later.

This was the first year he really had enough friends to have one, not to mention…his biological family. His eyes briefly moved to where his…’father’ was. He was playing nice, begrudgingly sipping a cheap beer as Lady and Trish chatted obnoxiously loud beside him. Maybe the shit drink would help him work up the ability to actually add something to the conversation.

His vision shifted again as he heard another trio of laughs. There was Nico, Kyrie, and Dante, all by the punch and having a blast. Well at least Dante and Nico seemed to be, they meshed way too good together for comfort. But Kyrie seemed happy because Nico was happy, she was always the type to enjoy other people’s happiness more than her own, especially when it came to Nico.

“What are you over here brooding about, kid?” Dante asked, suddenly in front of him. Damn was he really zoning out that badly? His gaze briefly scanned the other’s face, lost for words in his surprise, before it moved downward towards his problem this evening. Those…boobs. Just out on display. Like, not literally, of course he had a shirt, but it didn’t cover much in his opinion. The first issue was the whole V neck thing. Who thought it would ever be okay to let people just walk around, showing their oh so very deep cleavage and really hairy pecs and man, he really expected Dante to be a chest waxer with what a sexual jackass he was but he sure wasn’t complaining—Okay no move your line of sight.

Even looking away from the cleavage didn’t help however, it was just as tantalizing staring at the overall swell of his tits squeezed tightly in that shirt that had to be a size too small. He wondered if he did that on purpose or if the old man had just been eating too many pizzas lately.

“Uh, Earth to Nero? You okay? Did Nico make that drink too strong for ya?” Dante’s hand waved jokingly in front of him, a small amount of confusion mixed with the amusement on his face.

“No, I’m…just thinking.” He finished lamely. He couldn’t stop his wince as he noticed Dante’s eyes narrow in disbelief. He never was a good liar.

“Kid…are you okay? You’ve been distracted all evening, real antisocial. The girls are worried about you, and honestly I’m starting to vibe that way too.” That look of worry just made him feel even more guilty and embarrassed. Here he was lusting over his uncle while everyone else was concerned about him.

“Nero…talk to me.”

“It’s embarrassing…” He admitted with a mumble. Why was he even saying this shit? No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn’t think of a real excuse for his mood. Dante seemed to eye him suspiciously for a moment before grabbing his arm, pulling him through the nearby door to the small cramped hallway that had the only entrance to the Devil May Cry bathroom.

“Dante?”

“Shh. Look I thought maybe I was just up my own ass for thinking it, but your little pouty act couldn’t be because of… **these** , right?” As Dante spoke he brought his hands up, cupping his own chest in a sultry fashion as he smirked down at Nero who appeared completely flabbergasted.

Dante wasn’t…coming onto him was he? Because Dante had known their relation for a while right?

“Are you teasing me, old man?” He spat out, cursing the fact his face was turning red. He couldn’t help but stare at the display, its what he’d been looking for all evening after all. He could feel his body starting to sweat, the room feeling hot all the sudden.

“Nah, they are pretty great. You can squeeze ‘em if you like, sate your curiosity.” Dante guffawed, and really how was not supposed to feel like he was being mocked when he did that? There wasn’t time for a reaction though, Dante had finally let go of himself to grab Nero’s own hands, forcing them onto his chest.

“W-wha—” Holy fuck? How were they so firm but so..squeezable? God, they were _nice_ and he always knew they would be. It was like second nature to tighten his grip around them, staring in awe. It wasn’t until Dante let out a self-satisfied chuckle he came back to his senses.

He pulled away, mortified. But Dante just keep smirking at him in a way that looked…hungry. He didn’t know how else to describe it, but he knew it made him tremble…and more than a bit hard. Honestly this encounter overall had him so excited he didn’t know how he’d explain himself if someone came into the hall for a piss.

“Nero.” Dante spoke, that damn sexy drawl to his voice, and suddenly he was being pushed against a wall. Dante’s lips covered his own and all he could manage was a squeak, which he would deny later, as his uncle pushed his hot tongue into his mouth.

Dante let out a sort of growl as he brought their bodies together, not surprised that when his chest pressed into Nero’s the kid’s hips jolted, pressing a stiffy into his thigh.

There was a moment, or at least Nero liked to think there was, where he thought about pulling away, walking back into the main room and forgetting this ever happen. Instead he found himself fisting a hand in Dante’s hair while the other grabbed one of those plump tits again. He couldn’t resist the temptation any longer.

Dante let out an appreciative groan for him, arching into the touch and fuck…just a shift of his palm and he felt a hardened nipple poking back, had to grind his hand into it roughly. Dante seemed to like that, his hips pressing him harder into the wall and making his head spin as their erections brushed. He broke the kiss, panting as he stared, now openly, at Dante’s chest. He leaned his head down eagerly to tease his tongue along the cleft of it. Dante responded by puffing up his pecs, plowing him deeper into the hairy breasts.

“You know, I think I just figured out the perfect present for you.” Dante laughed breathlessly. He honestly was too preoccupied to really understand him, but he sorta had to pay attention when Dante finally pulled away.

“H-Huh?” He questioned weakly. Dante could call him deadweight again for all he cared as long as he got back in his boobs. But Dante didn’t **say** anything. He peeled off his top, throwing it to the ground. Nero only got a second to appreciate it before Dante dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Wanna fuck my tits, sweetheart?”

“I..uh…” He couldn’t help being at a loss for words. Dante was always blunt, but it almost felt like a callout with how aligned it was to his desires. He had never done anything like this, he didn’t even know if it was common. All he knew was he had definitely thought about it before, alone in his room at night, and it was always a fantasy starring Dante. Starring his fucking uncle…goddamnit his life was weird. But this wasn’t a fantasy. Dante was right here in front of him, shirt off and arms inviting…and he couldn’t pass that up. Besides he had already crossed that line hadn’t he?

He clumsily began to unbuckle his pants, fingers fumbling in his eagerness. His heart was pounding, he probably had never felt so excited in his life. Dante just watched with a quirk of his lips, offering no fucking assistance as he fished his dick out of his pants. He stepped forward and gingerly pushed his cock into Dante’s cleavage, letting out a surprised grunt at the feeling of Dante pushing his pecs together and smothering him with fuzzy warmth.

“Oh shit…Dante…” He sighed heatedly, hips jerking into a slow rhythm as he was overwhelmed by the pleasure of being surrounded by pillowy flesh. Was it just **supposed** to feel this good? Did everyone else know about it?

“Come on, babe, fuck them. You don’t need to hold back with me, Nero.” He knew just how to get to him. It was true, he didn’t have to hold back, it was almost like Dante was in his head. Reading his mind and trapping him in his every sinful thought. He bit his lip, thrusting with a bit more force until the slick head of his dick was smearing Dante’s collarbone in precum with every rock of his hips.

“Oh yeah, just like that baby boy. Does that feel good Nero? You like my chest hair teasing your prick?” Dante’s voice had turned deeper. Seemed he was more affected than he was letting on, and that paired with his words had Nero in a frenzy. He balanced against the wall with his arms as he fucked his cock up into him. He felt hyper aware of all of it, the brush of Dante’s damp body hair stroking him in a different way than the pulsing warm flesh of his chest. He swore he could even feel Dante’s erratic heartbeat. He felt like he was going insane. Fuck the party, fuck morals, fuck everything but this feeling of carnal pleasure.

“Gonna cum…Dante I want…” He was struggling. To stay sane, to stay standing, to stay…a lot of things.

“Go on Nero. Cum on your uncle’s tits.” Dante smirked up at him, challenging him almost to fully give in to this taboo…as if he had a choice.

“Damn it…Dante!” He groaned, hips stuttering as he thrust with wild abandon, his cries loud and untamed as his cum squirted all over the other devil hunter. He wasn’t sure he had ever cum so long in his life but it just kept pouring out, fountaining up to hit his beard, running down Dante’s cleavage and through his chest hair, a few strong shots even hit his cheek. He slumped back, resting against the wall as he tried to catch his breath, instinctively aware of the sound of a zipper rushing down as Dante freed himself.

“Shit kid that was…” Dante trailed off with a grunt as he fucked his hand quickly. By the time Nero had enough mind to look down he was already coating it with his own mess. His dick gave a weak twitch in interest. Down boy.

They were both a wreck, Dante especially. He was sticky with sweat and cum all over his torso and face. Nero hated that feral side of him making him preen at the fact. But Dante looked like that because of _him_ and he probably wasn’t the first person to pride himself on debauching the half demon. Dante was almost tolerable like this.

“Heh…hey Nero.” The other spoke up after taking a few moments to catch his breath, grinning mischievously in a way that put him on edge. Nothing good came out of Dante smiling at him…well at least normally.

“What Dante?” He had apparently spoken too soon. He sighed, wishing the mouthy elder would just let him have a peaceful afterglow before he had to face the crowd of people that most assuredly heard their escapade. That was going to be interesting.

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
